<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] excerpts of The Red boy by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442211">[podfic] excerpts of The Red boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid'>Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>selected excerpts from sifl's the red boy.</p><p>author's summary:<br/>Son Gohan is heir to Vegeta's ire, his grandfather's kingdom, his father's legacy, his mother's regrets, and the interest of a mysterious cult that worships the anonymous golden warriors from the Cell Games. He clings to the hope of normalcy within his father's shadow, but it can't hide him forever.</p><p>Introspective Post-Cell AU. Formerly titled Heavy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dende/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573752">The Red Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifl/pseuds/Sifl">Sifl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: excerpt 1 - chapter 21 for what its worth, Thalia vs krillin fight</p><p>Fandom: DragonBall</p><p>pairing: gen</p><p>author: Sifl</p><p>Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</p><p>Time 21:59</p><p><a href="http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/db%20-%20the%20red%20boy%20%20chapter%2021%20excerpt.mp3">MP3</a> (Right-click to download, normal click to stream)</p><p>thanks to paraka for hosting</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. excerpt 2 - chapter 25 in pursuit of happiness, Dende and Gohan talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  <p>Title: excerpt 2 - chapter 25 in pursuit of happiness, Dende and Gohan talk</p>
  <p>Fandom: DragonBall</p>
  <p>pairing: gen</p>
  <p>author: Sifl</p>
  <p>Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid</p>
  <p>Time 11:58</p>
  <p><a href="http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/db%20-%20the%20red%20boy%20segmen%2002t.mp3">MP3</a> (Right-click to download, normal click to stream)</p>
  <p>thanks to paraka for hosting</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>